


The Pretender Lives

by fojg24aka24



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fojg24aka24/pseuds/fojg24aka24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Parker thought that Jarod had died, but The Pretender is very much alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pretender Lives

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to their creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: This story was thought up because of the Creators Steven and Craig had put up a facebook page. They said that the Pretender Lives and will be back, but don't know what form it will be taking yet because they aren't saying. Look for The Pretender Creators on facebook. I'm really hoping for a third movie and for all the cast to be back.

The Pretender Lives

She stormed into the room her blue eyes sparkling with anger and sadness anger because they were too late to grab Jarod before he died. Sadness because she had lost one of her childhood friends one that had been there for her every step of the way. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. They were supposed to find the answers to the questions. After spending time with him in Carthis their connection to each other had been brought back to the front. Both emotions dominated her face when nobody was looking. When she walked into the tech room she held onto the anger drawing it around her like a cloak to protect her like a security blanket.

"Any news yet Syd?"

"Not yet, Miss Parker."

They were now put in charge of finding and capturing the clone, or rather Gemini, but so far nothing. It was like he and Major Charles had fallen off the edge of the earth. It wasn't like they were tracking Jarod because at least when they were tracking him he would leave them clues, or call her in the middle of the nights and leave her clues to her past. She had been so angry with him because he was digging up her past, but in reality she was kind of thankful that he would help her out. She never got the chance to thank him for what he did for her. He was the one that gave her why her mother was murdered and by whom. She was told that her mother was weak, but by looking at the DSA her mother was not weak she was strong and brave trying to rescue children. Children that never should have been taken away from their parents like Jarod and Kyle had been. She thought about Kyle and how Major Charles and Margaret would never get to see their son not knowing what he looked like when he was older. They would never get to see and really get to know their other son Jarod because of his death.

She turned and walked out of the room and went into her office. She looked out the window and wondered what kind of life Jarod would have had if The Centre wasn't built and he was never taken. Would Jarod be married with kids? Would Kyle be married and have kids? Would Kyle have turned out the way he did if Mr. Raines never gotten his hands on him?

She felt a tear run down her eye and took her hand and wiped it off. She wasn't supposed to cry for the one that she was trained to hate, but she couldn't help it. She remembered the child like innocence that Jarod had displayed while in the Centre and when he escaped. There were times when she would tell him something that she had done and he would ask questions about it. He was so naive about something's. As a child she didn't understand why he was that way, but after watching DSA's of his life inside the Centre she had understood. He never got the chance to be a child because of what The Centre did to him.

She turned to her desk and looked at the photo that she had used to ask if anybody saw Jarod. Her fingers lightly traced his face and wondered what had happened. Jarod was a genius. How did he die that way? They had done that autopsy already and it was Jarod, but how did it happen?

She put the photo back into the folder and put it in the drawer and slammed it shut. She was going to miss talking to him not like she would say it out loud. There was no funeral for Jarod they just took the body and burned it leaving no trace that there was ever a pretender named Jarod.

One Year Later.

It had been one year that the Centre had been brought down. Miss Parker, Sydney and Broots had all been spared in the takedown. Her father, Mr. Raines, Lyle and the triumvirate weren't that lucky. They had gone room to room to make sure that nobody was left inside the Centre and blew it up.

Broots, Sydney and Miss Parker had one day gone to the site of where the building was blown up on the anniversary of it's demise. They were looking at it when a very familiar voice was heard.

"I never thought that I would be comfortable in this part of the world, but I am now."

The trio turned around and looked at him in shock.

"Jarod?

"Hello, Sydney."

"You died." Broots squeaked out.

"It wasn't me. Gemini, or rather Jeremy had died suddenly and the only way to get the Centre off my back was to fake my death by using Gemini's body. Since he was my clone he would have the same genetics like me. I have been out of the country and just found out and thought I'd come and see what happened."

"So The Pretender Lives."

"Yes, Miss Parker."

She glared at Jarod and stalked up to him. She never thought that she would say anything to him, or let him see her emotions, but it just came out.

"When they told me it was your body I grieved for you. I lost one of my friends that day. A friend that I though would be with me every step of the way, but it was another one of your lies."

"I had to stop the Centre from chasing me. I needed to find out the clues to my past. The only way I could do it was by doing what I did."

"Did you find your answers?"

"Not yet, but I am close."

She glared at Jarod and walked away. Broots and Sydney following her. Jarod watched as the trio made their way towards the car and drive away. This isn't the way it was supposed to end and hopefully it won't. Hopefully one day she will forgive him for faking his death.

The End


End file.
